Truth or Dare: Cullen Style
by Moonshifting
Summary: Yes, more Truth or Dare from our favorite vampires!
1. A stroke of genious

I snuggled closer to Edward while the T.V. rambled on about unimportant events. He looked down at me, smiled, and planted a delicate kiss on my now-flawless forehead.

Yes, I've finally joined the Cullen family in every way possible. Being a vampire is nothing to complain about, that's for sure. The speed is absolutely wonderful, and I'm also more coordinated. Amazing. The bloodlust isn't even an issue for me. Since it repulsed me as a human, that disgust was magnified when they changed me. Well, human blood is repulsive to me. Animal blood is nummy.

Today was a fairly slow day, school doesn't start up again for about two months, so we – the Cullen "children"- are left unoccupied. The boredom doesn't last long though. Give Emmett about two more sec –

"Guys, I have a brilliant idea," Emmett announced to us, wide-eyed.

Jasper muttered under his breath what sounded like "Has that ever even happened?"

Emmett shot him a glare, but his enthusiasm was hardly dampened.

"Truth or Dare," he announced proudly.

Sounds of approval rang out from every occupant in the living room, even Edward. He's a bit less over-protective now that I'm less breakable.

"But we can't just play it here, oh no," he grinned," the Mall; let's go to the mall."

Alice was grinning the brightest grin when she announced that we don't kill or even seriously hurt anyone. "To the mall," she exclaimed. We all filed out the door, fighting over who was going to get to drive.


	2. Edward

Shortly after arrival, we picked our "super secret meeting place" as named by Emmett. We sat in a circle, concealed by racks of clothing.

"Okay, so who's going first," asked Jasper. Emmett raised his hand and waved it around frantically calling "Me, ME!" over and over.

Jasper eyed Emmett with an expression that said he thought Emmett was on something, but nodded his head.

"Okay! Sweet, alright, who to pick…" He glared at us all throw narrowed eyes – his gaze rested on…Edward. Uh oh.

"Eddie boy! Truth or dare?"

Edward rolled his brilliant golden eyes and replied "Dare" with confidence. "And don't call me "Eddie," he added.

"Edward, I dare you…to go get a bra, D cup, stuff it, put it under shirt, get a frilly skirt to match your current attire, and let Bella put your hair in pigtails. Once that is done, you will find a male of my choice to flirt with. Got it? Good."

Edward had his mouth set slightly ajar and I kissed his neck tenderly to snap him out of it. "I'll avenge you," I whispered to him. A determined look molded onto his angelic face and he stood up swiftly. Then, with great dignity, he began to walk to the ladies section, swaying his hips as he went.

It took Edward about eight minutes to put together his outfit. The D-cup bra was stuffed with a ridiculous amount of socks. Edward sat at my feet and handed me some hair ties. I apologized and kissed his head every time I made a new pigtail.

Everyone burst out laughing once they saw Edward, even Rosalie and I.

Emmett scanned the room, looking for Edward's victim.

"There," he pointed in the direction of an obviously gay transvestite. Edward sent me a pleading look. I winked. He sighed and trudged forward.

"Sway those hips Eddie, think sexy thoughts," Emmett whispered at vampire speed. He did, and exaggerated it. We all crouched behind a large mound of toilet paper to hear the conversation.

Edward walked up while puckering his lips, looking frustrated. He turned to the gay boy.

"Excuse me, do you think you could help me decide on what kind of detergent I should get?"

The boy looked and stared at Edward in awe. "Uhm, sure," he replied with a wink. While his back was turned, Edward was pretending to strangle himself. We all giggled.

"Well, Tide Extra Strength is what I use, it really works we-"

"Oh, thank you so much! I'll get that then," he said in a rush. He picked a jug up and began to walk away swiftly, but the boy called.

"Wait, wait a sec!"

Edward slowly turned with a false smile on his face. The boy walked over and began trailing his fingers over Edward's arm.

"My name is Emmett, but most people call me Emmie."

We all had to contain our laughter, if they could, tears would be spilling from our eyes. "Emmie" continued, "

You are quite stunning, you know. Would you like to grab a bite to eat? A bite of…me, perhaps?" The boy was obviously trying to be sexy and suave, but gawd, he failed. He pinched Edward's thigh and leaned in for a kiss, but Edward slapped him hard enough to hurt him, but not break anything.

"Why I never," Edward screeched as he prowled away and around the corner.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I all ran back to the Meeting Place to congratulate (laugh at) Edward. We found him, braless, hair put back into place, and pants back on. I pounced on him and landed on his chest. He hugged me close to him and left feathery kisses across my neck.

"Oh Gawd Edward! You make a hideous female," Rosalie snickered.

"He doesn't look great as a male either," Emmett added with a laugh, and slapped Rose a high-five.

"I wouldn't be talking, Emmie." Well, Emmett's prank on Edward backfired, just a bit.


End file.
